


A stupid fight about retirement

by BayarealivingUSA



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Flirting, M/M, Married Life, Possessive Crowley, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayarealivingUSA/pseuds/BayarealivingUSA
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley quarrel and makeup.I tried writing this idea i got one lit morning(´･ω･);  enjoy~





	A stupid fight about retirement

**Author's Note:**

> I picture their friendship still lives along side their relationship...

Aziraphale packing his lunch box. 

"All right Crowley! I'm off!"

Crowley enters the kitchen in their newly bought cottage.

"Where? You don't have anywhere to be. Not anymore anyway," Crowley throws his arms out with dramatic flare,"we're bloody retired!" 

Aziraphale looked at his best friend of 6 thousand years quietly before gathering his lunch.

"Um, well, yes it's true we are technically retired, however," Aziraphale said with a light voice, "some people… don't retire."

Crowley lowered his arms and paused for a quick moment to stare at his companion. 

"But we are retired,"

"Crowley, I miss my book shop!"

Aziraphale knew there was no going back now that he has decided to confess a secret to Crowley. He hoped he could get through this confrontation without making a fool of himself.

"There's something I haven't told you yet," here it goes, "I haven't put the building up for market yet."

"... You wot?"

"I know I had told you before that I was done running the place and that I had planned to sell it. However," Aziraphale sighed, "I don't think I'll ever sell the place. Its familiar and nostalgic. I have all my books perfectly, well not 'perfectly' perfectly, but-"

"-But you just thought you'd gavotte off, away from home to a place you don't really need anymore," Crowley interrupted Aziraphale and began to saunter his way towards the angel. His head tilted down so that his eyes were visible at the top of his shades. A fire danced in them. Aziraphale couldn't look away. He tried to back away, but his plush bottom hit the edge of the kitchen table ruining his chance to flee. Crowley stopped close to Aziraphale and grumbled out, "are ye really so sick of me now after all this time together that you'd use the book shop as an excuse to get away from me?"

Aziraphale's eyes widened.

"Sick of you? Don't be a silly nilly! I have always enjoyed our time together. I'm not sick of being around you," Aziraphale said in a firm voice, "I'm just hmm sskk…"

"Huh? I didn't hear that last part?"

"It's just that I feel home sick!"

Crowley made a sweeping gesture with his left arm.

"Look around you, angel! You're already home. Here, in this cottage, with me."

Aziraphale blushed. He knew Crowley was right. They lived together in a cottage where they had spent every moment together. Every second. Of every day. He really did love it. He would never get sick of it. He just missed the book shop and reading comfortably surrounded by familiar smells and walls. He couldn't walk away from it or sell it. It was almost like family to him.

"You know… you could always come with me," Aziraphale said as if it were a question but more of in implication.

Crowley leaned his shoulders back and stretched his neck as he considered everything they said. He groaned after a bit and fixed his shaded glasses.

"I'm not going with you. Ye lied ta me!"

"Crowley, I'm..! I'm sorry!"

"Six thousand years Aziraphale. We could never be so close together for so long. Not with heaven and hell on our backs! Now we can be together and you want to leave me for some dusty old books!"

"No,"

"Excuse me-"

"-No! You do not get to insult my books! You do not get to treat them like trash!" Aziraphale raised his voice and his index finger at the demon. He held a hard stare until Crowley began to droop in posture. Then he let out a soft breath he didn't know he was holding before he spoke again, but calmly this time.

"We no longer have to worry about heaven and hell. We could spend the next six thousand years side-by-side. I just want some 'me time' at the shop. Just for a few hours. Is that all right, Crowley~?"

"Huh? Um, nn-yeah… I guess," Crowley nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't sure why his mood had suddenly changed. Was it the way Aziraphale had said his name that made him lose his ability to speak coherently? Or maybe the way the usually sweet angel got all mad and angry with him at the mention of his books? A bee sting of guilt stung him as he realized he had crossed a line by insulting Aziraphale's books. 'I'd have acted worse if someone insulted the bentley,' thought Crowley.

"How many hours, specifically?"

"Oh, 24 hours," Aziraphale replied. He held his lunch box close to his chest. Crowley looked sad as he came around to the idea of separating from Aziraphale.

"A whole day? Does it have to be a whole day?" Crowley asked softly.

"Oh don't look so sad, dear boy. It's like a blink of an eye to beings like us," Aziraphale replied with a small smile.

"I'll lose my mind here alone," Crowley said half-jokingly and half-serious but in a sad tone.

"You could come with me?" Aziraphale asked this time.

"Ngh-naaahhh," 

"Oh? Then I'll be off then," Aziraphale began, his eyes met Crowley's through the tinted glass,"but I want to give you something before I go."

"What is it angel?"

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley's lips.

"Consider it my way of showing you much needed," he raised a brow in thought, "T.L.C. I want you to think about all the naughty things we could do together when I get back."

"Ngk-Naughty?!"

"Yes,"

"So is there going to be future consent to whatever this demonic mind conjures up? You'll go along with my 'evil deeds'," Crowley asked making quotation marks with his fingers. When Aziraphale answered with another 'yes', he felt of rush heat travel down his thighs. His mind immediately went to where he kept all his sexual fantasies. He changed his posture as he leaned in close to the angel and then whispered, "it's a deal. As soon as 24 hours is up, no matter where ye are, you will be doing anything I say."

"That's not exactly what I'm agreeing to," Aziraphale smiled nervously, "more like, you pick a fun, bad, but still innocent enough activity we can partake together,"

"That's how I understood it,"

"Obviously wrong,"

"I understood it as you agreeing to do anything I wanted to 'partake' in. Anything meaning anything,"

Aziraphale's heart began to quicken. Or it felt like that as his cheeks heated up. He understood what Crowley wanted from him. Licking his dry lips he decided to make what he wanted clear.

"When I get back," the angel moved in the rest of the way so his face was a breath away from the demon's lips, "I will consent to whatever ideas I like best. And do know I'm feeling daring enough to say I'm ready for anything,"

Crowley sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"You know I have some ideas in mind that will make you fall,"

"I'm not worried. As long as you catch me when I fall,"

"Aziraphale!"

Overwhelming emotion shook Crowley to his core. He couldn't resist any longer and kissed Aziraphale firmly on the lips. A pleased groan left his throat as the angel pushed their tongue past his willing lips.

"Mmph," Aziraphale moaned. He pulled abruptly away from the kiss with a wet sound. He licked his lips before saying, "I'm glad we could work this out. I'll be off then. Take care, love."

Crowley stood silently stunned as he watched Aziraphale walk out the kitchen door. As soon as the door shut closed, he dropped to his knees and clutched his chest. The fabric of his shirt clutched tightly in his fist.

"That bastard…"

Crowley grinned ear-to-ear so much so it hurt.

Aziraphale walked on wobbly legs. The brightest smile on his red face.


End file.
